


just take a bite, let me shake up your world

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Cookies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s baked an inordinate amount of sugar cookies, and this year, she’s going to fucking win the damn contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just take a bite, let me shake up your world

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/137262217460/for-that-ship-meme-12-ericakira)

2015 is Erica’s year, she can feel it in her bones. So far she’s gotten _two_ promotions, moved into a bigger apartment, hasn’t had a super embarrassing seizure, and just feels good about the eleven and a half months that have transpired. She’s also baked an inordinate amount of sugar cookies, and this year, she’s going to fucking win the damn contest.  

Entering the Beacon Hill’s Christmas Cookie Contest had started out as light hearted fun. Marin Morrell, the older gorgeous librarian, was the judge and Boyd joked it’d be a great way to get in her pants. Erica figured it’d be herself and a few grandmothers, and liking her odds of getting Morrell’s number, she whipped up a new sugar cookie recipe.

A week later she found out that practically _everyone_ made sugar cookies, and as hers weren’t shaped like intricate snowflakes or reindeer, she didn’t stand a chance at winning. Kira Yukimura’s sugar cookies, small elegant green cookies, were stacked on top of each other to make the perfect tree. She won that year, and every year since.

Unfortunately Kira makes for a terrible arch nemesis. She’s on the quiet side and beyond sweet, and Erica can’t plot her doom without feeling bad about it. Worse still, she’s way too hot and distracting, and Erica’s in too deep to just give up on ever winning. (It doesn’t help that Boyd, now most often Boyd-and-Scott, keeps trying to convince her to give up and ask Kira out. Hah, like she’d surrender so easily.)

This year Erica’s batch is made up of circular cookies, each with a penguin bundled up for the snow or decorating. There had been over a dozen cookies discarded due to icing errors and shaky hands, but the surviving plate is  _gorgeous_. For the first time since she started competing, Erica thinks she has a shot of winning. As long as a certain someone didn’t do something way over the top, like a life-size sugar cookie snowman. 

The whispers build up when Kira enters, and Erica forces herself to set up her little display card rather than check out her competition. Not like it could do any good at this point-

“Hi! Can I borrow your pen?”

Erica blinks down at Kira, silently handing over the pen. She forgets sometimes that Kira’s shorter than her, that she’d just have to lean down the slightest bit to- (There’s a deep laugh in her head that sounds way too much like Boyd.)

“Thanks so much,” Kira says as she writes down _gingersnaps_. “I was running late with the snow.”

“Shit, it started already?” Erica glances to the door, and sure enough, the next person that comes in brings a little flurry of snow.

Kira hands her pen back, and Erica can’t help but look curiously at the gingersnaps. They’re fairly simple stars and without any icing. They’re pretty much the opposite of every plate Erica’s seen her bring before. Kira catches her eyes, and Erica smiles.

“Those must taste _really_ good.”

Kira giggles, looking around before lowering her voice. “Don’t tell anyone, but I thought the competition was tomorrow and didn’t have any icing at home.”

Erica’s about to take this as another sign that _she gets to finally fucking win_ , when she catches a whiff of them, and dammit, they smell ridiculously delicious. It would be just her luck if this year Morrell would stop caring about presentation or if gingersnaps happened to be her favorite.

.

The judge never shows up.

An hour in, most competitors went home, leaving their cookies just in case. Erica and Kira ended up talking about anything besides the competition, the only two under thirty people there, and claimed the one semi-comfortable couch on the second floor of the town hall. An hour after that, Morrell called the building to say she couldn’t make it through the snow, and it hit Erica then that they were trapped.

“I’m going to check on everyone downstairs, keep the couch warm?” Kira asks, and Erica nods, biting back a suggestive answer. The dim lighting seems more than a little romantic now, and Erica reminds herself that Kira is the enemy. The enemy that she’s definitely not going to try and seduce while they’re stuck in the town hall. Or ever. 

The convincing doesn’t go that well, and completely fails when Kira returns with a shy smile and a tablecloth.

“It’s not that warm, but I figured it’s better than nothing. The plow won’t come until morning.”

“I can keep you warm,” Erica promises before she realizes she’s speaking.

Kira blushes, fiddling with the tablecloth. “Okay.”

Erica stretches out, back to the couch’s back, patting the space beside her. “This okay?”

Kira nods, cheeks still stained pink, and settles in beside her. “Alright. Um, good night.”

“Sleep well,” Erica answers, already drowsy and halfway to a different dream.

“Thank you. I like you a lot you know,” Kira says, and Erica smiles, unsure if it’s real Kira or dream Kira. Either way, it’s nice. She knew this was her year.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm taking femslash february prompts [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/askbox) if you're interested ^.^)


End file.
